


Love under the cherry blossoms

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 4 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, First Meetings, First Year Akaashi Keiji, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pre-Canon, Second Year Bokuto Koutarou, Second Year Shirofuku Yukie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Bokuto is not interested in this whole 'Gathering new members to the volleyball club!' thing - not until he lays his eyes on the most beautiful creature alive.





	Love under the cherry blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Firsts.

Yukie’s eyebrow twitched as she looked at her friend sitting beside her. Bokuto had his arms enlaced behind his head and let out a long sigh.

”Please, take this more seriously, Bokuto,” Yukie asked the boy who closed his eyes in boredom.

”I still do not understand why I have to be here, Shirofuku! I would rather be in the gym and practice my spikes,” he cracked one eye open, looking up at the maroon haired girl. ”If you see something cool, it is more convincing.”

”I know how much you want to amaze them, but you being here shows the newbies how serious you are when it comes to the club and your duties as the captain,” Yukie explained, trying to persuade the other.

”If you say so,” Bokuto said on a nonchalant voice and closed his eyes again. Suddenly, he did not feel the warmth of the sun on his face. Bokuto growled and reopened his eyes – just to his jaw being dropped to the ground.

The boy who stood in front of him was perfect – in every meanings of the word. From his curly black hair to his sharp blue eyes, Bokuto could not find any mistakes in him. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out of it. He felt Shirofuku shaking beside him because of laughter, so he sent her a glare.

”Excuse me? Is this the volleyball club?” The strangers’ voice interrupted him in glaring and made him feel dizzy at the same time.

”Yes! Welcome!” Yukie greeted the boy who sat down to the chair in front of the table. ”My name is Shirofuku Yukie and this is Bokuto Koutarou, our captain,” she introduced themselves. ”Would you be so kind and write down your name and position to this paper?” She asked, giving a paper to the first year. He quickly wrote down the data and gave it back. ”So, Akaashi Keiji-san and you are a setter,” Yukie read the paper and Akaashi nodded.

Bokuto was still sitting in shock, barely comprehending the conversation. He was pulled out of his state by Yukie who hit him in the ribs hard with his elbow.

”Our team has practice in the morning from 7 to 8 AM and in the afternoon from 2 to 6 PM!” He sputtered the information Yukie wanted him to say to every newcomers. ”Welcome to the club, Akaashi!”

Akaashi’s lips turned upwards into a smile and shook Bokuto’s outstretched hand. His skin was like silk and Bokuto felt he was about to faint.

”Than you so much, Bokuto-san!”


End file.
